carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Antoni Wisnowski
Antoni Pietro Wisnowski (born 21 June, 1935) is a Brunanter director and cinematographer of Polish and Barzuna origins. One of the most prolific filmmakers of Brunanter cinema, Wisnowski has directed more than thirty films, chiefly in the action, spy and science fiction genre. Three movies by Wisnowski have been nominated for the Barker Award for Best Film at the Rosetown Film Festival (Trust Nobody - 1981, My Last Bullet - 1988, Boisterous Nights - 1999), winning this award twice for all three of them. Trust Nobody and My Last Bullet also earned Wisnowski the Barker Award for Best Director. Other significant movies of his include The Fifth Column (1961), The Escape (1977) and Fog in the Streets (1980). Wisnowski is credited with fostering the careers of or outright discovering Dorothy Major, Robert Steiner, Gregory Hume and Sara Bernès. Family and early years Wisnowski was born in Koningstad, the son of Roman Wisnowski, a mailman, and his wife, Beatriu. His father was a Polish economic immigrant who came to Brunant in 1930, while his mother was Brezondian. Wisnowski has two younger sisters, Agnieszka/Agnes (1936) and Teresa (1938), the well-known professor of RUK. Wisnowski was a rather indiscipline child, often going to the cinema instead of studying. He didn't enter any college or University, preferring to become the assistant of a watchmaker in the Arabian Quarter. According to later interviews, Wisnowski was influenced by many different film figures, most notably Marlon Brando, Alfred Hitchcock, John Barker and J.J. Morris. Career Wisnowski started filming amateur short movies at the age of 19, including one stop-motion animation. In 1959, he directed Electric Theseus and Dust, two science fiction short films; both were shown at the Rosetown Film Festival, drawing much attention on Wisnowski. His first feature film came in 1961, with the action movie The Fifth Column. Wisnowski was originally director's assistant to J.J. Morris, but when Morris fell ill just after the start of filming, Wisnowski was given his job. Wisnowski's next films were less celebrated, with the exception of the quite popular crime film The English Parallel (1967). Wisnowski's bleak style crystallized during the early '70s, with films like Moonlight (1970) and Hidden Wound (1972). Where the Sun Never Dawns (1970) is known as the last good film of Adrian Coleman. The Trigger (1974) was praised and considered the first major movie of Robert Steiner. In 1977, Wisnowski directed the action film The Escape; it was Wisnowski's real breakthrough and earned Alexander Neyt his second Barker Award for Best Actor. Three years later, Fog in the Streets won Wisnowski his first nomination for the Barker Award for Best Director. Nevertheless, the prize came in 1981, with the film Trust Nobody, one of the greatest spy films of Brunater cinema. His subsequent movies, including Bulletproof (1984) and Don't Forget the Sergeant (1985), couldn't reprise the success of Trust Nobody, even though are counted among his finest works. In 1988, he directed My Last Bullet, which won three awards at the Rosetown Film Festival and is Wisnowski's highest grossing film. During the '90s, Wisnowski released several significant films, most notably Blondie (1991) and I Lost My Crown! (1996). The 20th century closed with his most important science fiction film, Boisterous Nights. This very movie marked the end of Wisnowski's directorial career and the beginning of Sara Bernès'. Since 2002, Wisnowski teaches Film and New Media at the El-Reis Academy of the Arts. Personal life Wisnowski married Renate Vreugdenhil in 1960. They had one son, Michael (1962), and a daughter, Beatrix (1965). Michael is a former basketball player, who had played for Alexandria Koningstad B.C., Brunantstad Eagles and Cape Cross Cardinals. Renate's death in 1991 by stomach cancer, deeply affected Wisnowsk; he isolated himself to his cottage in Berganz and nearly became alcoholic. However, he returned to the cinema, with help from his children and his sisters. Wisnowski is known for having many interests, unrelated to his job. He loves playing chess and some of his regular opponents include fellow director Diederick Kluijskens and old friend and partner Harold Sullivan. What is more, he is an amateur entomologist, greatly inspired by Vladimir Nabokov, as well as a collector of coins from all over the world. Filmography Short films Feature films Category:Professors Category:Directors Category:Medal for Arts and Letters recipients Category:1935 births Category:Barzuna people Category:Living people